Happy Halloween!
by Annona
Summary: A little Halloween story, nothing scary.


_Halloween story for all of you!_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

"Lena, do we really have to do this?" Genji said as he looked down at his custom with disappointment written all over his face.

"Yes! Yes we do!" She was holding a red skin suit and Genji couldn't figure out what it was, "Now get dressed, luv! We have a party to go to!" She pushed him out the door and he stood looking at it.

"I mean.. we are husband and wife, why am I getting dressed out here?" he placed his hand on his forehead, shaking his head walking away from their room. He began to spread his costume out on the couch eyeing it. _Hanzo said this would look great on you!_ He recalled what Tracer said when handing him it. "Anata no ototo kuso.." He started by putting on the white button up shirt first, then putting his arms in his black coat with a long tail in the back. He grabbed his pants and then his shoes while putting them on he notices the door to their bedroom open revealing, Kid Flash/Tracer. He eyed her curves in the yellow and red skin tight suit, a lightning bolt symbol was spread on her chest, her mask had winged lightning bolts on each side of them. He felt his tongue leave his mouth, "Do we really have to go?" Genji purred to her.

"I already told Mercy we would," she eyed him back biting her lip. He sighed softly grabbing his top hat placing it on his head and reached for his cane. "My my what a sexy magician." She covered her mouth to prevent a giggle from coming out. She wasn't laughing at him she was just happy to see him participate. "Oh you forgot!" she blinked in the room and back to him handing him a pair of white gloves. "Now you are complete!" sliding his hands into each gloves he turned his attention back to his wife.

"Where is your chrono accelerator at?" He pointed at her chest and Tracer flashed him a bracelet.

"Oh yeah! Yesterday Winston gave me a bracelet that has the same effects! I am so glad this helps a lot."

"Thank you Winston," Genji said quietly.

"Okay, if you are ready," She grabbed his hand as they left the house. As they arrived at Gibraltar Tracer's eyes brightened up at all the costumes.

"You seem very excited," Genji said as he guided her off the airship.

"Of course I am! I just love Halloween!" She clung close to him.

"Well, Howdy," a voice Genji just loathed, McCree, walked up he was dressed as a Witch-Hunter.

"Oh my gosh! Amazing costume McCree!" Tracer admired his costume a lot.

"I could say the same for you, little lady," he stroked his beard eyeing her and Genji felt the need to cut him. "Aw, shucks, cool your jets. Why don't you do a magic trick?"

"No."

"Why hello there!" Mercy said floating down from the balcony beside McCree, she was dressed as a witch.

"Hiya!" Tracer waved at her, as Genji bowed.

"Genji as a magician? How very interesting! Can you do a magic trick?" Her eyes glistened.

"No."

"Oh boo, no fun at all," Mercy puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"I know right?" McCree added and Tracer just giggled softly.

"Anyway, they are having the costume contest in a little bit. You should enter!" Mercy waved to them to follow and so they did. Walking in the place was heavily decorated in Halloween decor. She picked up a stack of tags and placed a button on Tracer's and Genji's chest. "You are all set!" She wrote down their numbers on a piece of paper.

"Oh I hope we win!" Tracer exclaimed as she grabbed Genji's hand.

"Now why don't you two go have fun!" Tracer nodded as she dragged him away. They first started out with a horse shoe like game, but instead of sticks it was witch hats on the floor. "I bet you I can beat you!" Genji looked at the hats with determination as he tossed each one on all the hats. Tracer missed all but one, "Aw no fair you cheated!"

"How can I cheat? You are such a sore loser," Genji teased her, she stuck her tongue out as a reply. Next game was Bobbing for Pumpkins Tracer dunk her head and grabbed one of the pumpkins with her teeth.

"Well, what a lucky man you are," McCree appeared beside him yet again stroking his beard and Genji just glared at him. They walked up to a counter that was set up in the corner they looked around for owner.

"Aye! I am not that short!" Torbjorn yelled at the two lovers, he was dressed as a viking, "Now do you want to play?" they both nodded and he handed them 3 darts. "Hit the... spooky ghosts." Tracer couldn't help but giggle at the way he was acting.

"Ok," Genji grabbed all three darts and nailed each balloon. Torbjorn blew whistle.

"Congratulations. Pick your prize," He said very uninterested.

"Which one would you like?"

"Oh that one!" Tracer pointed at the HIGHEST plush, a fox, Torbjorn just looked at her.

"Really?" Tracer just giggled as he grabbed a ladder, he climbed up it a threw it down to her. "Leave me alone, next!" they walked away from him and Genji chuckled a bit.

"Why do you give him such a hard time?" Genji asked her.

"Because he called me little at one point in time," she just giggled as the lights grew dim the contest was about to start.

"Hello, thank you everyone for coming," Winston spoke, he was dressed up as a safari observer, "Now may I ask all the contest participates to take the stage." Tracer and Genji headed towards the stage, lined up was McCree, Reinhardt, D. Va, Lucio, and Pharah. "First off we have Witch-Hunter McCree!" McCree stepped up as he tilted his hat and a crowd of people cheered. "Reinhardt as a White Lion!" Reinhardt stepped up with a glowing white mane.

"Hello!" He flexed and winked at the ladies getting the same amount of cheers as McCree. He stepped away standing beside McCree and they glared at each other.

"Next we have the duo, Lucio and D. Va, as rabbit and frog!" they held hands as they were in full body costumes with only their faces showing. D. Va blew a kiss to the crowd and Lucio grabbed her by the waist. The crowd cheered at their cuteness.

"Wait I didn't know ya could do duos.." Tracer said

"I didn't know about any of this in general.." Genji looked as if he was about to puke. As they stepped back Pharah took the stage.

"We have Pharah as uhh.." Winston trailed off as he oogled Pharah and Athena slapped the back of his head.

"As Pocahontas.." Athena said jealously and Pharah just chuckled.

"Wow she looks gorgeous," Genji just shook his head trying so hard not to look at her. Tracer puffed out her cheeks, "I can tell you are holding back."

"You are cute." He added and Tracer just blushed turning away from him.

"Okay, well um, next is Genji, as a magician!" Genji stepped out holding onto his cane.

"Do a magic trick!" yelled one member of the crowd.

"No." Genji said as he walked away with the crowd booing him a bit.

"Lastly we have, Tracer as Kid Flash!" Tracer walked up and a lot of the guys cheered for her as she posed for them. Genji just grumbled to himself.

"Now, who is the winner?" Winston said, "Please place your votes now!" Everyone opened up their communicators and input their vote. After a few minutes had passed they had all the votes tallied up. "Okay! Third place goes to... Reinhardt!" Reinhardt jumped up and down as he grabbed Genji and McCree into his arms and they both struggled to get out. He walked up to came his prize, a gift card. "Second place goes to.. Pharah!" Pharah walked up to claim her prize and Winston gave her a 'call me sign' receiving another slap from Athena. "Ok, and first place goes to..." Tracer held onto Genji's hand tightly. "Tracer!" he yelled and she cheered as she dashed to claim her prize. "Congratulations!" He and the crowd clapped for her and she bowed smiling very wide. Genji was very glad to have her. The party ended nicely, they began to head home, reaching their house Tracer felt herself feel a bit exhausted.

"It is nice that we won," She curled around his arm.

"But you won.." He said a bit confused.

"No. We won, luv." She kissed his lips softly and he just smiled between their kiss. "Now.. Why don't you show me a magic trick." He bit his lip and began to undress her as they closed the bedroom door behind them. Hanzo walked out of their kitchen holding a bowl of candy.

"I guess they still aren't back." He sat down on their couch turning on the T.V. onto the Food channel. "Yeah, Guy Fieri, I love your cooking."

* * *

 _It is a bit rushed, but still a little Halloween special. Me and my ex used to watch a lot of Guy Fieri because he was a bit cringey lol._


End file.
